


Lying about the only thing that Matters

by AtraEris



Series: ShHiatus Bingo Prompts (Team Red) [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: DAYKNIGHTER! - Freeform, Did I say Dayknighter?, F/M, Meliorn/Simon, SHHiatus flash bang bingo, Simon/Meliorn, Tiny ficlet and art, red team - Freeform, secret romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 10:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14376771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtraEris/pseuds/AtraEris
Summary: For the SHHiatus Flash Bang Bingo (Team Red)Square: Secret RomanceMedia Type: ART and FicletDayKnighterWhen Meliorn falls for Simon, his ability to lie will be the only thing that keeps them from being killed. His loyalty to the Seelie queen has never wavered, until now.Completed on a Note 8 cell phone using the PaperDraw App.





	Lying about the only thing that Matters

 

 

Meliorn was a soldier of the Seelie Queen; her Knight and as such also her pawn, at her command to do as she wished. He had served her loyally for ages, offering her the benefits of his unique situation and gift of deception to aid in any and all of her endeavors. So when she entrusted the Daylighter to him, he did not question it. Meliorn dutifully became both guard and guardian for the Daylighter, with him whether or not he was in the Seelie realm, reporting back to the Queen frequently.  
  
It had happened slowly really. Simon had become more and more used to his presence and rather than a looming shadow he was invited to join in meals and activities and be present rather than lurk.  Meliorn had agreed only because it would allow him closer to the subject his Queen wished to know more about. And then for the first time as he stood before her, he hesitated to tell her what she wanted to know. He hesitated to reveal the Daylighter’s weaknesses to tell her how to hurt him and twist him to her will. For the first time, he wanted to lie TO her and not FOR her.

 

Meliorn returned to Simon in the human realm, quiet and stoic as he contemplated how this little Daylighter had managed to twist his loyalty. He glared as Simon as he entered. Simon’s head popped up and a wide smile graced his lips as he saw Meliorn’s return. “Hey!” he greeted him. Meliorn continued his piercing glare.   
  
Simon’s smile turned more amused as he stood and moved towards him. “Not that you aren’t always grumpy and broody, but you seem more so than usual today. Everything OK?”

 

Meliorn sneered at him, “We are not friends Daylighter! Don’t pretend to care about me.”  
  
Simon looked wounded. “I.. I thought….” He trailed off looking stricken. “We’re… we’re not friends?” The sadness in his voice was heart-wrenching and Meliorn lashed out at him verbally.  
  
“I don’t know your game Daylighter, but I am loyal to my Queen. I will not betray her for you!”

Simon’s look of hurt turned to surprise. “Meliorn,” he said gently, “I would never ask you to do that. I know you have to report to the Queen. It’s OK. I got myself wrapped up in this mess, it isn’t for you to get me out of it.” He touched the Knight’s shoulder gently and the tension snapped.  
  
Meliorn pressed him hard against the wall, his hands curled into Simon’s jacket gripping hard at the lapels. He closed his eyes and brought his forehead softly against Simon’s, their noses practically touching and took a deep breath. He opened his eyes looking straight into Simon’s, “It isn’t what you ask of me that is a problem,” he confessed. “It is what I want.”  
  
Simon smiled a little, “I want it too.” He confessed, pressing forward to lay a kiss on Meliorn’s lips. He accepted it for only a moment before he turned and broke the contact, pressing Simon back with his grip on his jacket.   
  
“Simon,” he said seriously, “this is dangerous. If the queen found out…” Meliorn looked at him grimly.   
  
Simon smiled back at him bringing his hands up to cup Meliorn’s face, “Then it’s a good thing my Seelie is the only one who can lie.” He kissed him again and Meliorn melted into it.

 


End file.
